Moon Academy
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: Amu Hinamori wants to blend in to her new school.She falls in love with 2 guys and she has to choose. Vampires or Pixies. Kukai is and Pixie and Ikuto is a vampire. What will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Academy.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

_Luna: This is me continuing the paragraph my sister wrote. She was going to throw it out so I decided to finish it. She the one who says don't waste things… Blah Blah Blah. _

_Amu: Give it up already, Cat is going to kill you if she ever reads this… again. =)_

_Luna: Shut up, AMU! You better not tell her what I'm saying and that she is mean and shit like that!_

**Summary: In this academy there is a rivalry between a group of Pixies, and a group of vampires. When Amu, a vampire-pixie Enrolls she'll have to chose between the innocent love she fells with a pixie, and the passionate love she has with a vampire.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I DO OWN a shoe box. **_

**Amu's P.O.V**

I took a deep breath as I walked to my class. It was my first day here and I couldn't help feel like a outsider. The classes were either all pixies or all vampires. All the pixie's here seemed to have light wings, but me. I was half vampire so my wings were dark. I had midnight blue wings which looked good with the black tank top and light jean shorts. Unlike most vampires my fangs stayed out 24/7 instead of only when I was hungry.

The first friend I made was a Vampire-Pixie like me. Her name was Rima. We had all classes together she told me all about the school. She would probably be my only friend out of the this Pixie class. When I went to my next class which was English for Vampires she sat next to me and we talked the whole class period she told me everyone that was nice and the ones that are mean and who her crushes were. I asked her, "Who's that guy," I say pointing to a Midnight blue haired boy with Light red eyes and his fangs were out right now like he was fixing to snack on someone. "That is Ikuto he is really nice and looks like he is checking you out. Go for it." she said pushing me towards him because class was over. I ran to my next class; which was a pixie class. In this class I saw a REALLY hot guy that had brown hair and emerald eyes. "You know that eventually you will have to pick between vampire's and Pixie's kinda like I did," My friend said. "Oh, and by the way that guy his name is Kukai, are you in love with him to? Because he has a pixie girlfriend but she is a bitch and he is about to break up with her." She said. "How mean is she?" I asked. Then she pointed towards the door and a chick wearing a blue mini skirt that you could about see her ass, and a shirt that was very short. "That is Utau." She said. "Man! Maybe she is a bitch!" The Utau girl walked to Kukai and sat on his lap for a minute waiting for the teacher. "Get your fat ass off me Bitch!" He yelled. "I'm breaking up with you, for good!" "Omg he is mean to!" I squealed scared now. "No, as long as you don't irritate him your perfectly fine."

My next period was lunch so I got a small break from everything. In the cafeteria we all (Pixies and vampires) were in the cafeteria. They were on separate sides in the huge room. Rima and I sat on the vampire side today and Ikuto sat by us with a couple of his friends. We talked through the period and sadly we had to leave each other because our next periods were different even if it was a vampire class. Grrrrrr. I was Pissed off. I thought I clicked with him and now I had to leave the sexy guy.

**FINISHED!**

_**End note.**_

_Luna: Be sure to be ready for chappie 2 and so on!_

_Amu: You're to hyper at 2 am girlie. _

_Luna: I no but I am excited to finish my 2__nd__ fan fiction chapter!_

_Amu: it's mine to you no_

_Luna: No one cares about you I'm the star. Bye bye every one! *waves*_

_Amu: Guess were leaving Bye! *Waves* _


	2. Moon Academy Chapter 2

Moon Academy

_Luna: Hey everyone! On chapter 2. _

_Amu: Hey! We don't have to be in trouble at least._

_Luna: Yup no trouble at all!_

_Amu: There is now. *Points to older sister*_

_Luna: Yup, that is alright. Bye! *Runs*_

_Amu: Bye! *Runs towards Luna.*_

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 2: Learning about Rivals.**

**Amu's P.O.V**

My first day at school. It was totally awesome! I met a awesome friend and two EXTREMELY hot boys. Ikuto and Kukai. When I got home I ran upstairs and screamed into my pillow because I was so happy. Then I heard my phone go off. _Look out on to your balcony. _It read.

I went to my balcony and saw Ikuto. How the Fuck did he get my number? I wondered. "Hey!" I said hugging him. "Hey, I'm here for one reason. And one reason only." he said pushing me away. "Sorry that I have to say this. Don't feel like I'm pressuring you but It is going to have to happen sooner or later." He added. "What would that be?" I asked. "Your going to have to choose between pixies and vampires. I know it will be hard on you but It will be the best decision if I told you the legend about why we don't get along." He said looking at the ground. "Okay." I said. "Long ago there were pixies and vampires that lived together peacefully but I t all changed one night. The night was a full moon. A vampire went to were he knew a pixie was a killed it The next morning when the leader of the pixies woke up and saw the dead body he went over to the vampire chief and said 'one of your beloved vampires kill one of my pixies. Then it turned into a war." He stopped to take a breath. "When the other pixies started waking up they were all scared. The next night a couple pixies went and killed a vampire. The reason the vampire chief knew it was a pixie was because there was pixie powder all over. The two chiefs, Vampire and Pixie decided to go at war. The chiefs died and the new chiefs talked and ordered their army's to stop and made a treaty. The treaty was that the pixies had to stay off the vampires land, and the vampires had to stay off the pixies land. Eventually the treaty was broken and they didn't go at war again they just hated each other. Amu, That is why you have to choose between vampires or pixies." He was finished now and he jumped off my balcony and just left.

**Finished**

_Luna: Okay, *pants* now that our sister stopped chasing us we can close it up. _

_Amu: out.. Of… breath. Bye_

_Luna: guess it isn't a good closing. I know it's not a long chapter but I didn't have anymore ideas for this one. Bye every one._


	3. Chapter 3

Moon Academy

_Luna: Hey everyone! I got a ton of e mails for moon academy and I want to update on this first._

_Amu: Just get it over with already._

_Luna: Fine! Amu's being mean so I got to go!_

_Amu: Bye!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 3: Great days with Kukai.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

` I woke up this morning and wanted to see Kukai. The story Ikuto told me was shocking and I didn't really want to speak to him. He would probably pressure me even more. I wonder what Rima picked. I dialed her number on my phone and she answered. "Rima, what did you pick Vampires or Pixies?" I asked urgently. "Vampire, Why?" she said like she just woke up. "Because, last night Ikuto came to my balcony and told me a legend and I needed to know! Got to go, Bye." I say hanging up.

I went to school. My second pixie class was with Kukai. I stared at him till it was over. At the end of class I went to talk to him about things. "Kukai, do you wanna hang out today after school?" I asked even though his friends were calling me Vampire Girl. "Yea, where do you want to meet up?" He said with happiness in his voice. "Just meet me outside the north part of the building today after school. See ya there." I say running to Rima. I hugged her happily and told her everything.

At lunch Rima was still loved by the pixies so she was able to sit by Kukai and I. I gave him my number and he was texting me left and right all day.

Finally! Schools over and now I can see Kukai and hang out with him. Yay! He walked out the door in his uniform and grabbed my hand when he got there. We walked to town and got ice cream pop and tons of other things. We went to the carnival that was open and he kept winning me things so we had to buy things to put them in. I was so glad that I got to spend the day with Kukai. He kissed me on the forehead and walked me home. "See ya!" He said and hugged me. "Bye!" I said closing the door behind me.

Later I texted him asking if he wanted to do that again tomorrow. My Phone went off and It was Kukai. _Sure, but this time let's spend it at my house I don't want to leave it untended. It said. _I texted back. Ok just pick me up. Love you. He picked me up around 12 and kissed me. We walked hand in hand to his house and we sat on the couch majority of the time watching television. I laid on his lap and he didn't mind. He kissed my lips and I had no choice but to kiss back it just felt so right. My Phone went off and Kukai grabbed it. _Hey girl! I wanted to know what you're up to have to tell you something nice._ it was from Rima. I snatched my phone from him and texted back. _HEY! I'm over at Kukai's right now. Yay! So I will come over tomorrow plus I have to tell you something. _Kukai was reading over my shoulder so I lightly slapped him. "That's mean!" I said playing around. He kissed me again and I stayed about 4 more hours before he said his parents would be home soon. I kissed him grabbing his hand. "Lets go then!" I said. He got up and walked me home. I kissed him one last time before walking inside. I went upstairs and Ikuto was up there. "What do you want Ikuto?" I said. "If you will hang out with pixie boy hang out with me for 2 days so it will be easier for you to pick between us." He said kissing me. "Alright, but I have to meet Rima tomorrow." I said.

**Finished.**

_Amu: Who will I end up with make your guess and keep tuning in!_

_Luna: You're suddenly in a better mood_

_Amu: Not really. I'm just trying to be, helpful. Bye everyone!_

_Luna: Whatever! See ya later!_


	4. Chapter 4

Moon Academy

_Luna: Hey everyone!_

_Amu: Hey, I can't believe I'm saying this but…. It feels good to be here. _

_Luna: Yay! Amu happy! And sometimes I can right these chapters all day but I have to write them on my sister's computer till I get my. _

_Amu: Blah blah blah no one cares. We need to get on with the story for the nice readers!_

_Luna: Whatever you say_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 4: What happens with Ikuto**

**Amu's P.O.V **

Sure Ikuto's a nice guy but he just well, is different. Kukai and Ikuto are so different and how am I suppose to choose between them I really like them both but… I just can't choose. Maybe when I spend time with Ikuto it will be easier.

Today is my first day to spend with Ikuto. I wonder what were going to do. Ikuto jumped in my window while I was getting dressed. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked trying to cover me body. "Well, today is our first day together and we need to get to the roller rink." He said, "wear something… sexy." He went in my closet and went through my clothes. Then he came by my dresser and I went under my blanket. "Here we go," He said handing me a belly shirt and mini skirt. "Fine, now look away so I can get dressed," I shouted. "Okay." He sighed. I got the outfit on and he stared. "You look, HOT," he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes now can we go?" He asked. "sure, but I don't want to walk. Carry me." I said holding my arms out. He agreed and he put me on his back. In a little while we were by the roller rink. He put me down across the street and he grabbed my hand and we walked to the roller rink.

When we got inside I got roller blades and he got speed skates. "Amu, I love you and you need to know that I couldn't do anything without you now that I know you." He said helping me into my skates after he had his on. "Okay, but don't forget we are by pixies, no killing them even if they get on your nerves got it?" I scolded. "Yes, mother." He said sarcastically pulling me to my feet.

When he dropped me back off at home he said, "Pick you up tomorrow for a day at my house like you did with pixie boy. Love ya." He said kissing my cheek.

The next day he picked me up and this time I was dressed. I was wearing baby blue shorts and a pink tank top. "Hey, Babe, ready to go, my house is clear for the night. They went on a hunting trip." He said putting me on his back. He set me down on his couch. "Sit up, so I can sit next to you." He said. I sat up then laid on his lap and he kept kissing me I could feel it. I started thinking, isn't this inappropriate. I opened my eyes and sat up and kissed his lips. What was I doing? I guess it just felt right. "Ikuto, I need to go." I said getting up to run to Kukai's. He answered the door and I kissed him. That felt right too. Befor ehe could say anything, I ran to my house and jumped in the balcony and switched into a pair of pajama's pants.

**Finished!**

_Luna: Hey, everyone!_

_Amu: Who do you think Amu will end up with? _

_Luna: Tell us in a message or review._

_Amu: Yup!Luna: Bye _

_Amu: Love you all! Bye_


	5. Chapter 5

Moon Academy

_Luna: Hey _

_Amu: We are excited to write this again because of our mean sister won't let us on the computer ever. _

_Luna: We had to do something for her._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 5: He did it**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Hey, Rima." I called running up to her. "Hey, Amu!" She hugged me and we headed to our first class. I don't like this class because I don't get to see Ikuto or Kukai. Unlike my other classes. They are with Kukai, or Ikuto. But I could deal with a class with out them.

When I got home Ikuto was on my dresser and Kukai was on my bed. "What the hell do you think your doing? My mom is here and so is Ami. Ami comes in here all the time with out knocking. What do you want?" I asked them trying to whisper so only they heard me. "We want to know what you picked." Ikuto said jumping to me. "Your mom knows I'm here anyway." He added. My head was screaming, 'what should I choose I love them both. Maybe they will give me more time to think it out. I mean really I love them both' "Ahhh! Why does this have to be so hard?" I yelled. I already told my mom about this so would it matter. "Get out so I can get dressed!" I yelled wanting to change into my fuzzy yellow pajama pant that said Amu's across the butt and put a tank-top on. Kukai went on the balcony and Ikuto went out the door to wait. I closed the balcony doors and shut the curtains. I got my pajama's and opened both doors. "I need more time. I just can't choose give me a month with each of you. Ikuto you cam be first this time because Kukai went first last time. Got it?" I gasped. "Got it!" They said. "Ikuto, it starts tomorrow, not tonight." I said staring at him. He nodded his head. I kissed both of them on the cheek. When they left I screamed into my pillow.

The next day at school I found rima and told her about last night and she made me tell her every little detail. I knew Ikuto would already be in my house. If he wasn't I would be surprised. Rima was texting me my whole way home and when I got home she quit. Go figure. I put my backpack on the table and went upstairs. Ikuto was laying in my bed watching my ceiling fan twirl in circles. "What are you looking at?" I asked. When he noticed I was there he jumped up and kissed my lips.

**Finished!**

_Luna: She is making me get off _

_Amu: Go figure_

_Luna: See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon Academy **

_Luna: Hey! I'm finally able to write without getting interrupted._

_Amu: Luckily I get my own computer next month._

_Luna: On with Amuto!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara **

**Chapter 6: Ikuto Days**

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ikuto, He was amazing. But he wasn't my type. He was wearing a black outfit. Ikuto was sooooo cute though. I don't know if I could live without him. "Hey," I said. "Hey," He replied leaning in to kiss me again. "What are we doing today?" I asked. "Whatever you want. I figured you would want to choose what to do so it rotates by weeks." He said. "So, we each get to weeks?" I asked. "Yup. So what do you wanna do today?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and smiled, "Let's go!" I started running and beside me it looked like Ikuto was more like jogging. "Where are we going?" He asked. "My favorite place!" I said.

When we got there Ikuto pulled me to the grass, "So, this is your favorite place?" "Yup, I love the view." I said. "It's amazing Amu, I love it and You." He said. I giggled. We got up and went to the edge and looked around then he walked back where we were. I followed and he pulled me back down. "I love you!" He whispered kissing me gently. We sat up and I crawled into his lap. I laid my head on his chest and he put his chin and the top of my head. "Ikuto? What would you do if I picked Kukai?" I asked looking up. "I would be okay with it even though I would probably be crying for a month." He said sounding honest. "I Love you too." I said kissing his lips softly.

We sat like that and talked till about 6 pm. "Mom!" I yelled walking in the door with Ikuto behind me. "What Amu!" I heard her yell I ran to the living room to see her watching television on our plasma. "Can Ikuto stay in the guest room for a month. His parents are out of town and he doesn't want to be home alone." I lied. "Sure Amu whatever I don't care. Do what you want but he can't sleep with you." She said without taking her eyes off the T.V. "Mom, He doesn't sleep. He is a vampire." I said hitting her lightly in the head. "Okay, then he can be in there at night as long as you stay a virgin." She said laughing. "I trust you Amu." Ikuto then walked in the living room. "Don't you have anything for a vampire to eat? I thought you were half and half." He said hungry. "Yes, look at the left side of the fridge. There are bottles of animal blood." My mom answered. "I'm going to change." I said walking up the stairs.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I walked to the fridge and the blood was gone in a matter of seconds. I might have to go hunting soon. I went up the stairs. "Amu?" I asked knocking on her door. "Come in." She replied. I walked in the room and she was laying on her bed watching television. I crawled in next to her. She climbed between my legs and laid her head on my stomach. "Amu, is this really that hard on you?" I asked. "Yes. I love you and Kukai. I don't know who to choose. I know Rima hasn't because she hasn't fallen in love. Like me." She said. "Okay." I said kissing her hair.

**Finished!**

_Luna: I know who Amu is picking. _

_Amu: Only 1 more chapter before Amu chooses._

_Luna: If your excited review!_

_Amu: Bye from both of us! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon Academy **

_Luna: Hey! Sorry it's been so long because my retarded sister won't let me on but now when I'm at my dads I can get on his computer. Yay!_

_Amu: Either way lets make people happy… ON with the story_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! **

**Chapter 7: Kukai days.**

**Amu's P.O.V. **

Kukai picked me up at 10 a.m. and I was wearing a Aqua shirt with floral prints. My skirt was navy blue and had bejeweled hearts. He was wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a green shirt. I hugged him close and kissed his cheek. He hugged me back. "I missed you Kukai!" I said. "Missed you too, Amu!" he said. We parted and he grabbed my hand. We walked into the busiest street our town. "Kukai, how mad would you be if I picked Ikuto?" I asked turning in front of him. "I would be really sad but, I would also be okay with it because I think you need to do whats best for yourself. I want you to be happy." He said. Great. Why does this have to be so hard? I thought. "Okay." I took his hand and started running. Of course he couldn't keep up but he did fly at the same speed. I was surprised. He looked into my eyes, "Where are we going?" "Somewhere that is very special to me." I replied.

We stopped and he was surprised. We were at the lake shore. I jumped in the ocean, "Come in Kukai. The water is great." I said. He walked in. I cant get my wings wet Amu." He said. "Who cares come here." I said. "Fine," He said flying to me. He went hovering over the ocean. When he reached where I was he carefully climbed into the water. I pulled him under and you could still see his wings.

When we went to Kukai's house and he wrapped his arm around me. I went up the stairs and he followed. I opened every door up there till I found Kukai's. "How many siblings do you have?" I asked. "17. But only 12 live here." "Wow! That's a lot I have one. Ami. Annoying little Ami." "I know it is a little crazy but I love all of mine." He said. "That's a lot to love." I said. "I know but I do love then. None of mine are annoying. Even though 7 of them are younger." He shrugged. I crawled onto his bed and he laid next to me. I loved these moments. Was I willing to give them up?

**Finished!**

Luna: The next chapter is getting wrote now

Amu: If you want to know who Amu picks read chapter 8. I think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon Academy **

_Luna: New typing system. _

_Amu: Yay!_

_Luna: In this chapter Amu will choose. _

_Amu: there will be a sequel about what Amu and the guy she picks 10 years later with kids. Amu's Friends and The relationships. _

_Luna: But we want you to pick what it should be called._

_Amu: Please review what you think it should be._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 8 (I think): Choosing. Ikuto or Kukai.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

When I got back from Kukai's on the last day of his month. It was Amazing. The month. But the month with Ikuto was too. I buried my face in my pillow and screamed. "I feel like I'm some romance show." I whispered. "Amu! Get downstairs!" I heard my mother yell. I ran downstairs to see Ikuto and Kukai on my couch. "Jeez can't I have time to think. I just got home. I hate you both! You won't let me think about anything!" I yelled. "Amu! We just wanted to say we both love you. We need you to know we really do want you to be happy." Ikuto said getting up. I stormed to my room. "Kukai. No Ikuto. No Kukai, no Ikuto, Kukai, Ikuto, Kukai, Ikuto. Ahhhhhhh! This is so hard!" I screamed. I laid in bed, angry. Why did this have to be so hard?

The next day I had chosen but to be sure I was spending the day with both of them. They were at the door waiting. I was wearing a navy blue outfit. My pink hair was waving to right side because of the wind. I grabbed both of their hands. I have to go through with this, I thought. I will pick…. I will always love them both of them. No matter who I pick.

After the long day I was right. I knew who I wanted. "okay okay. It's okay Amu." I mumbled to my self before going downstairs to see them. I was really choosing. I hugged them both. My mom on my left, dad on my right. Ami, who knows where. " I love you both even though I have to choose." I sighed. "I'm sorry Kukai. But I had to choose. I love you Kukai." I gave him a final hug. He hugged me back. I went to Ikuto, "I love you Ikuto." I kissed him passionately. "Love you too." he said.

**Finished**

_Luna: How many liked it?_

_Amu: Love you guys._

_Luna: Don't forget about the sequel name._

_Amu: Please review_


End file.
